Las 3 guardianas y ¿Mavis?
by Giant Women
Summary: Despues de que Mavis cumplio sus 118 años fue seleccionada por el hombre de la trasladada con un grupo de chicas traidas de diferentes epocas que viven en una casa de playa enmedio de oceano en una pequeña ciudad.Ahora tendra que enfrentar extraños monstruos o situaciones que atacan el mundo en que hoy ro,todo cambia cuando conoce a cierto chico,¿Sera amor?


**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo disfruten el capitulo ¿ok?..**

***Disney/Pixar no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores***

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Todo para ganar?"<em>

La cuatros jóvenes llegaban de la misión que se les otorgo. Trataba de intentar detener a unos escarabajos que atacaban el templo de la hada de los dientes. Mérida con fastidio y el deseo de quererse ir a casa flecho a varias veces a la madre de aquellas creaturas haciendo que explotara y cubriera a todas de una viscosa baba color café. Eso no ayudo mucho ya que empeoraron las situación los escarabajos al ver como su madre moría atacaron a Mavis y Rapunzel dejándolas con severas mordeduras en su piel expuesta. Gracia a dios que Elsa las acompañaba, porque congelo todo el lugar junto con los escarabajos, dejando al hada de los dientes y a sus secuaces sin hogar. Ahora tenía que estar hospedada con todo su ejército en la casa de Norte. Dejaron a la pobre sin casa por un tiempo al menos hasta que los escarabajos murieran congelados pero, era la única solución por culpa de la grande y nada fantástica solución de la arquera.

En toda la tele transportación hacia su hogar Rapunzel miraba con desprecio a la pelirroja quien ignoraba las miradas. Mientras tanto, Elsa trataba de quitarle la baba de la cara a Mavis pero era nulo al llegar todas tenían que tomarse un relajante baño de 3 horas para quitarse aquella viscosa sustancia.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que flechar a esos escarabajos sería una gran idea?!-dijo Rapunzel enojada-Mira como quede cubierta de baba-decía la rubia mostrando su sucio cuerpo-Mira como está la pobre de Mavis-señalo a la chica quien estaba más sucia que las demás.

-No están malo cuando te acostumbras-dijo la vampira tratando de calmar a ambas chicas.

-Ves, le gusta-señalo Merida a la pelinegra quien intentaba caminar.

-Seguramente no le gustara cuando se endurezca-dijo Rapunzel con la ceja alzada.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Mavis alterada al saber que la baba se pegaría a su piel-Voy a lavarme-dijo la pelinegra caminando con dificultad hacia el baño pero se quedo tiesa a mitad del pasillo, la baba se había endurecido.

-Primero que nada, ella no debió estar tan cerca-dijo la rubia.

-¡Como iba a saber que explotaría!-grito Merida con los brazos alzados.

-Chicas...Necesito ayuda-dijo la pelinegra pidiendo que alguien la ayudara.

-¡SIEMPRE NOS PONES EN PELIGRO CON TUS ARREBATOS!-grito Rapunzel eufórica-Ahh, ¡ERES DEMASIADO INFANTIL!

La peliroja rodo los ojos ignorando por completo lo que decía la rubia.

-Sí, sí, no olvides imprudente vulgar y charlatana-dijo la arquera contando con sus dedos las características que dijo-¡ESO ES LO QUE ME VUELVE TAN FABULOSA!, ¿Verdad Elsa?-dijo Merida señalando a la peli platinada quien se miraba las uñas.

-Mérida…-dijo Elsa arrugando la frente con su manos-Eres una guardiana, tienes que actuar como tal

Rapunzel se cruzo de brazos como apoyando a Elsa del mal comportamiento de la arquera, que soltó un bufido de odio.

-Bien-dijo Merida alejándose de ellas-Voy a practicar con el arco afuera.

Salió del cuarto dejando a Elsa y Rapunzel con la palabra en la boca. La rubia miro a Elsa severamente.

-Creo que finalmente lo entendió ¿Verdad?-dijo Rapunzel -Iré a caminar afuera.

Salió por la puerta de enfrente dejando a Elsa y Mavis solas. La pelinegra intentaba zafarse de la baba pero, debía admitirlo se había quedado estancada. La plateada voltio a ver y soltó una severa risa al verla así.

-Creo que tienes que darte un baño-dijo Elsa acercándose a la vampira-Yo te ayudare.

La peli plateada empujo a Mavis hacia el baño para hacer otro intento de retirarle esa viscosidad de su cuerpo y ropa.

-.-

Mavis estaba muy contenta de tener a alguien junto a ella como Elsa. Era una mujer demasiado tranquila y tierna, con una hermosa personalidad. La peli plateada como la gran amiga que era le preparo de cenar algo de cenar a su "pequeña hermana" o así era como ella le decía a Mavis de cariño **(no se me ocurre que tipo de comida prepararía, solo imaginen algo).**La vampira termino de cenar y se quedo dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche la pelinegra se levanto con dificultad para dirigirse a su habitación pero escucho algunos pasos atrás de ella que la despertó repentinamente. Giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y aprecio a cierta despeinada cabellera color fuego corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo del lugar.

-¿Merida?...-dijo la pelinegra tallándose los ojos.

-Shhh...Todo es un sueño vuelve a dormir-susurro la peli roja con gentileza y salió de la casa.

Mavis no era tonta sabia que eso no era un sueño, si era así porque se sentía todo tan real. Así que si era un sueño porque no mejor la seguía en los sueños todo se vale ¿no?

La vampiresa la siguió transformada en murciélago para no ser descubierta. La arquera se comenzó a caminar por toda la ciudad. La arquera paro en una especie de estadio en forma de esfera. Un expresión de impresión se formo en el pequeño rostro de la murciélago, el lugar era enorme y impresionante. Había gente por todas partes en especial hombres.

La peliroja entro por la puerta trasera donde se topo desde lejos a 2 chicos vestidos con armaduras que la miraban los brazos cruzados.

-¿Otra vez tarde? –grito uno de los chicos con reproche.

-Lo lamento, será la última vez-dijo Merida apresuradamente corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos en unos minutos nos llamaran-dijo el otro chico.

-Bueno iré a prepararme-dijo la arquera dirigiéndose a lo vestidores.

-Está bien pero no te tardes

-No te preocupes Hiccup, no me tardare tanto-respondió Mérida marchándose.

La peli roja llego a los espantosos vestidores del lugar, camino por unos pasillos hasta toparse con una especie de caja de metal con su nombre grabado. Llegó ahí y se dispuso a cambiarse. Se retiro la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo y la lanzo lejos.

-Auch...

Se escucho un quejido de dolor dejando descubierta a la joven pelinegra que estaba enredada entre la capa en su forma humana.

-¿Mavis?-dijo Merida con el ceño fruncido al ver a la pelinegra tumbada en el piso-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eres luchadora en secreto-dijo Mavis con el ceño fruncido levantándose del suelo.

Merida solo asintió y cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando un regaño o ser acusada con Rapunzel y Elsa por usar violencia innecesaria para despejarse de las misiones que tenia.

-Ah-dijo la pelinegra con brillitos en los ojos-¿Pero cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?

-Bueno veras, déjame explicarte-dijo la arquera enroscando su brazo en los hombros de la pelinegra-En el cuadrilátero nadie puede decirme que hacer y si lo hace, atravieso su cuerpo con una de mis flechas-cerro su puño en señal de vitoria.

-¿Y a las personas le gusta?-dijo Mavis con algo de inseguridad.

-¡Les encanta!, bueno algunos me odian pero, eso es parte de la diversión –dijo la peli roja emocionada-Ahhh, no sabes lo que es tener a Rapunzel y Elsa fastidiándote todo el tiempo-refunfuño.

-Lo dices enserio-dijo la oji gris con el ceño fruncido-"Oh Mavis sabes que no puedes traer tus revistas a las misiones"-dijo imitando ese tono tierno que provenía de Rapunzel –"No te voy a decir nada pero, espero que entiendas que fue un error"-dijo imitando el semblante preocupado y maternal de Elsa.

-Buena imitación-dijo la oji azul entre risas golpeando el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Déjame luchar contigo necesito desahogarme –suplico Mavis con cara de sabandija abandonada como siempre le hacía a su padre, cuando quería conseguir algo.

-Bueno-dijo la arquera en suspiro-Pues a Jack le hace falta a un compañero, yo estoy con Hiccup y hemos estado buscando alguien más…. ¿Porque no?, será divertido-dijo Mérida despeinando el pelo de la chica.

-¡SANTA RABIA!, ¡SANTA RABIA!-salto Mavis de alegría abrazando a la peli roja-¿Qué me pongo?-volvió a decir pero más calmada.

-Bueno te prestare una de mis protectores-dijo Mérida sacando una especie de armadura de su casillero-Creo que esta te quedara-estiro su mano ofreciéndosela.

-Es muy bonita-dijo la pelinegra formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mérida en unos minutos más seguimos nosotros-grito uno de los chicos afuera de los vestidores.

-Enseguida-grito la pelirroja-Sera mejor apurarnos-volteo a ver a la pelinegra quien intentaba ponerse la armadura-Déjame ayudarte-rio acercándose a ella.

.-.

Ambas salieron de los vestidores con esas extrañas piezas de metal en sus cuerpos

-Estás segura que la gente usa este tipo de equipamiento a la hora de pelear-dijo la pelinegra portando la súper armadura que apenas y la dejaba respirar de lo ajustada que estaba.

-Claro, así nos protegemos de ser mordidos o quemados-dijo la peli roja recogiendo su cabello.

-¡Qu-emados y mordidos!, no entiendo nada -tembló la pelinegra nerviosamente.

-Ahorita vas a ver-dijo la pelirroja empujando a la chica hacia el cuadrilátero que estaba cubierto por una jaula en forma de esfera donde un grupo de jóvenes corrían entre varios caminos entre una clase de laberinto sin salida, que emanaba humo por las orillas, mientras una especie de creatura negra volaba sobre el-Veras estamos en el laberinto con nuestro compañero, debemos encontrar una de las esferas metálicas que están encajadas en la cola del dragón sin problemas antes que el furia nocturna se dé cuenta y nos encuentre-dijo Mérida con simpleza recargándose en una de las varillas de la jaula-Si ganamos este nivel, llegaremos a la final y ganaremos los cinturones de oro, si llegamos a tener los cinturones seremos respetados por todos-suspiro la pelirroja imaginándose si ella ganara.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Mavis con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, ¿Porque es muy sencillo para ti?

-No para nada, se ve que es muy peligroso quizá no salgamos con vida

-No lo creo, he estado viniendo aquí los últimos 2 meses y no me ha pasado nada-dijo la peli roja jugando con uno de sus caireles.

-Espera, ¿Que dijiste?-dijo la vampiresa boquiabierto-Has estado viniendo aquí los últimos años

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-dijo Mérida con tono retador.

-No, claro que no-dijo Mavis agitando sus manos nerviosamente a lo que la arquera solo rio.

-Mérida seguimos nosotros-dijo uno de los chicos acercándose a ella-¿Quien es ella?-señalo a la pelinegra.

-Bueno yo..-trato de decir la vampira que fue interrumpida por la arquera.

-Jack, Hiccup ella es Mavis la nueva recluta-dijo la peli roja.

-Hola...-saludo la pelinegra tímidamente.

-Es un gusto-respondió uno de los chicos tomando la mano de la pelinegra-Yo soy Hiccup y el es Jack.

-Hola-saludo el otro joven con simpleza.

Mavis no logró apreciar sus rostros porque eran cubiertos por unos cascos pero, se veía que eran buenos chicos.

-Chicos, siguen ustedes-hablo un hombre al grupo de jóvenes que solo asintieron con la cabezas.

-Bueno ya es hora-suspiro uno de ellos-Vamos Mérida.

-Si-dijo Mérida colocándose su casco para después tomar sus arco y flechas-No la pierdas de vista Jack es como una hermana para mí.

-De acuerdo-respondió el chico temeroso.

La arquera solo rio y corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero y entraron al cuadrilátero.

La pelinegra y el chico corrieron hacia las varillas de la jaula para apreciar la pelea.

La oji gris observo como Mérida y el extraño chico comenzaba a correr por los pasillos.

El público comenzó a gritar para animar o para abuchear al equipo en cuanto comenzaron a correr.

La pelinegra no perdía la vista de la arquera que corría atrás del chico.

-Hiccup distráelo, yo intentare quitarle una de las esferas-jadeo la pelirroja de cansancio que se tocaba las rodillas para recuperar su energía.

El chico corrió enfrente del la criatura negra que se lo comía con la mirada y comenzó a hacer círculo alrededor suyo sin tocarse con una espada prendida en llamas.

Los verdosos ojos del animal se abrieron como platos al ver aquella bola de fuego girando ¿A dónde se había ido el chico?

La arquera aprovecho ese momento y se lanzo hacia la cola del dragón mientras este estaba distraído. Trato de zafar una de las esferas pero era nulo estaba muy bien pegadas.

La llama prendida en la espalda del chico perdía intensidad dejándose ver cada vez más.

La pelirroja sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando y trato de arrancarla de la piel del animal.

La llama se había apagado dejando ver al joven. Corrió hacia donde Mérida estaba luchando por ganar.

-¡CORRE!-grito el chico a los cuatro vientos a la arquera.

-¿¡QU-la oji azul no alcanzó a reaccionar porque el animal se volteo y movió su cola bruscamente que hizo a la chica volar y chocar fuertemente en la pared y aterrizar en el piso.

-¡Mérida!-grito la vampira corriendo hacia la entrada acompañada por Jack.

Intento entrar al lugar pero fue detenida por el hombre que vigilaba la entrada al cuadrilátero.

-¡SUELTEME, POR FAVOR!-grito Mavis tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Tranquila ella estará bien-dijo el señor soltando a la pelinegra impidiendo que entrara.

-El señor tiene razón traía protección no debió haber sucedido nada grave-dijo Jack tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero, Rapunzel y Elsa se enojaran conmigo por no hacer nada que la impidiera hacer eso-gimió la pelinegra con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No pasara nada, lo prometo-dijo el chico tomándola de las muñecas.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo el joven quitándose el casco dejando ver a un chico castaño de piel a perlada y unas cuantas pecas en su rostro.

-N-o te preocupes Hiccup la armadura amortiguo mi caída -dijo la pelirroja levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

_-"Lo siento equipo perdieron, tienen dos opciones; "Cambiar de personas" o "Aceptar su derrota y retirarse con las manos vacios"_-resonó una voz en los altavoces de la zona de pelea.

-Yo…-dijo Mérida con voz quebrada pero audible planeaba decir la segunda opción, ella no quería que le pasara a su amiga lo mismo que a ella pero fue interrumpida cuando la vampiresa entro al ring.

**-**Nosotros somos del mismo equipo que ellos y pedimos por favor la oportunidad de continuar con el reto-grito Mavis acompañada por Jack.

La peli roja miro con asombro a Mavis quien solo le susurro un "Por favor" con los labios. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mérida quien solo asintió levemente.

-Decidimos utilizar la primera opción y dejo a Mavis y Jack para completar el reto-dijo Mérida señalando.

El público comenzó a aplaudir por dar cambiar de personas para seguir en la competencia y no se descalificados.

La arquera salió débilmente con ayuda del chico castaño directo a la enfermería y revisarla si no se había lastimado.

-Suerte-dijo la pelirroja dando severos golpes al hombro de la oji gris.

-Lo intentare-respondió la pelinegra con tono burlón.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta desaparecer por completo del cuadrilátero dejando a Mavis y Jack a solas con esa criatura mirándolos fijamente con odio.

-Esto te servirá-dijo Jack entregándole una hacha con diseños azules y blancos en el mango de esta.

-¿Para mí?-dijo la pelinegra sorprendida tomando el arma en sus manos suavemente pero estaba tan pesada que no la logro cargar y cayó en el suelo-Pe-sa mucho-inflo sus mejillas por el esfuerzo de tratar de cargarla.

-Era de una chica llamada Astrid no le molestara que la uses-dijo Jack riendo al ver lo cómica que se veía Mavis.

-_ "¡Continuemos con el juego!"_-resonó otra vez por los alta voces.

-Escóndete Chica, yo tratare de quitarle una esfera y si no lo logro terminaremos el juego-dijo Jack sujetando los hombros de la vampira.

-Espera, ¿qué?-dijo la chica incrédula-no vamos a pelear juntos.

-Nena no quiero que te pase nada-dijo Jack acariciando el rostro de Mavis-Solo mira a Mérida ella es muy valiente y mira lo que le paso-dijo Jack con reproche colocándole un casco en la cabeza de la vampiresa.

-Pero yo...

-Escóndete-grito le Jack corriendo hacia el laberinto.

La pelinegra trato de seguir su paso pero el humo no le dejaba ver empezó a correr por varios pasillos sin retorno. Estaba completamente perdida, por más veces que volteaba a su alrededor era cubierto por la espesa niebla. Escucho algunos gritos provenientes de Jack pero no lograba localizarlo. Sintió diviso una sombra pasando sobre ella. El humo comenzó a despejarse dejando ver la furia nocturna que mira a Mavis fijamente.

-No te muevas-susurro Jack detrás de ella mientras tomaba sus brazos-Ellos sienten el miedo.

Mavis trago saliva quedando estática frente a él Jack jalo un poco sus brazos arrastrándola hacia atrás.

-Ahora nos dirigiremos a la salida y aceptaremos la derrota-volvió a susurrar Jack dando severos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Mavis zafándose de Jack-Mérida y Hiccup llegaron muy lejos, no debemos rendirnos-voltio a ver a Jack que estaba totalmente confundido por la repentina actitud de la chica.

La chica se acerco a la criatura y se paro más cerca de ella, se quito el casco mostrando su rostro si perder de vista la ambarina mirada del furia nocturna. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y los abrió rápidamente pero, ahora sus pupilas estaban rojas como si tuviera un caso de conjuntivitis.

Las pupilas de la criatura comenzaron a temblar y tornarse rojas también. La pelinegra comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro siendo perseguida por la mirada del enorme lagarto negro. Mavis toco tranquilamente la nariz de este que inmediatamente callo inconsciente al piso.

Hubo un largo silencio alrededor de la pelinegra nadie paraba de observar a la vampiresa parada enfrente de esa enorme criatura desmayada ante sus pies.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-hablo Jack en seco.

-Mi papa me enseño-dijo la pelinegra arrancando una de las esferas de la cola de la bestia.

.-.

Por otro ángulo estaba Mérida que traía algunos curitas brazos y Hiccup apreciando la épica escena que la vampiresa había causado. El castaño se quedo boquiabierto ante aquel logro de la pelinegra ni siquiera lo había lastimado.

-Esa chica es impresionante…-susurro el castaño en seco.

Una sonrisa incrédula se formo en el rostro de la arquera que empezó a gritar y a saltar de alegría a los cuatro vientos por lo orgullosa que se sentía por su amiga.

-Oye, tranquila-dijo Hiccup tratando de calmar a la peli roja quien saltaba de alegría por su compañera.

La arquera voltio rápidamente donde estaba el castaño y lo beso fugazmente en los labios por la emoción. Se separo de el rápidamente mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa y seguir animando. El chico sonrió bobamente hacia pelirroja para seguirle el juego y celebrar junto a ella.

.-.

-"_¡CREO QUE TENEMOS UN EQUIPO QUE IRA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!"_-grito el hombre por el megáfono en todo el estadio.

El público que los apoyaba comenzó a aplaudir y gritar junto con Mérida y Hiccup.

-Ganamos-dijo Mavis incrédula viendo como el público le aplaudía a él y al chico.

-Bueno técnicamente no ganamos pero...-el chico no alcanzo a terminar porque la chica lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Gracias por la ayuda-dijo Mavis aferrándose más a él. El soltó una severa risa por fuera del casco y respondió al abrazo de la vampira.

-Pero si tú hiciste todo-dijo Jack separándose de ella.

-No importa, igual gracias por tu ayuda-dijo la vampira volviéndose a aferrar a él-A propósito ¿Podrías quitarte el casco quiero ver cómo eres en realidad?-dijo separándose de el por segunda vez.

El chico sonrió y se retiro el casco mostrando a un joven de piel blanca, con un exótico cabello blanco y unos hermosos y atrapantes ojos azules. Mavis quedo fascinada como al ver al chico con ese destello purpura como el que había aparecido cuando vio a cierto humano peli rojo llamado "Johnny" que había terminado con ella para ir a la universidad hace 2 años y nunca volvió a saber de él. De tan solo pensar en eso la deprimía por eso trataba de tener lo más alejado de su mente esos recuerdos.

-Este soy, me llamo "Jack Frost" pero, dime Jack si quieres-dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia que la hizo reír.

-Soy Mavis-dijo la pelinegra inclinándose también

-¿Mavis qué?

-Solo Mavis- quería decir su apellido pero no quería que el chico se asustara o saliera corriendo como otros que ha conocido.

-Bueno Mavis, solo Mavis-bromeo Jack que hizo sonreír a la pelinegra.

La pelinegra soltó una severa risa y lo miro con ternura."Esto podría llegar a ser más que una amistad "pensó la chica con semblante enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Como soy buena persona les hare un adelanto u.u…**

**-En el próximo capítulo-**

-_Te veo mañana-susurro Jack en la oreja de la chica antes de alejarse de ella e irse con el castaño, dejando a Mavis con los ojos muy abiertos y un severo sonrojo en sus mejillas._

…

_-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-grito Rapunzel eufórica.- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTEN PARTICIPANDO EN ESTE CIRCO DE VIOLENCIA!_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a usar tus poderes en público lo gastes en esto?-dijo Elsa con voz decepcionada mirando a Mavis que estaba a punto de llorar-Y yo que te tenía tantas esperanzas._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cosas que tengo que aclarar para el próximo capítulo sin hacerles spoiler muy profundo y quitarle la escancia a la historia":<strong>

***Habrá una escena de Mavis x Jack Frost (si les molesta no lean el próximo capítulo a sáltense esa parte).**

***También habrá una escena de Mérida x Hiccup (sé que a muchas esa pareja les gusta pero, si a otros no también pueden hacer lo mismo que con la otra palabra).**

***La armadura que usan en el reto, imagínenla como la que usa Hiccup en "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2" (si no la han visto se las recomiendo).**

***Hiccup y Jack son humanos aquí porque el universo está ubicado en el "ahora". La apariencia de Hiccup es como en la segunda película para ser más exactos.**

***No me pregunten de dónde sacaron a Toothless si él era de épocas vikingas ósea hace mucho pero, inventen o imaginen una razón. Yo no tendré siempre todas las respuestas.**

***Última cosa pero, no la menos importante (no sé porque no la puse al principio si era tan importante ||).De seguro se han dado cuenta que la creatura que Mavis deja inconsciente es el Dragón de Hiccup "Chimuelo" o "Toothless" como quieran llamarlo bueno, lo tuve que poner como la creatura feroz que hay que derrotar en lugar del amistoso y tierno compañero de viaje del Hiccup ya que me quede sin ideas y la único reto con algo de acción que se me ocurrió este. Así que si les molesto lo siento un escritor tiene que arriesgar a sus personajes aunque no sean de ella XD.**

**Bueno este solo hice este fic por diversión pueden tomarlo como un **_**one-shot **_** o **_**drabble**_** dividido en dos. Si tengo suerte quizá mañana actualice ténganme paciencia. Esperó que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

**Gracias: 3**

**Bye. Giant Women**

**Les deseo un excelente día…**


End file.
